Spring Break With A Brit
by I Wish I Had A British Accent
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up. Chloe spends spring break with Alek!  read and review please


**hello there! this is my first chloe king fanfiction! woo hoo! soo anyways i am so uber excited for the next episode! CHALEK FOREVER! *i would do a heart right here, but they just show up as 3s so just imagine it*  
>ok thank you sooooo soo much for clicking on this!<br>~*a person**

* * *

><p>It was a typical Thursday. I was sitting in my room doing my home work listening to music on my iPod dock. The song that was playing was 'Jump Then Fall' by Taylor swift and I couldn't help but think of a certain blond Brit.<p>

I loved everything about him, his chocolate eyes, the way his blond hair fell into his face, how he smiled when he saw me, even his addiction to eating ice cream with a fork.

"Chloe?" My mom came into my room, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Mom," I smiled. "What's up?"

"Well, at work today, I was at a meeting and they told me that I have to go to Boston for a business trip for the whole week. I'll be back on Saturday though." she said, sitting on my bed.

"Oh." next week was spring break. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at one, which means I'll have to be there at eleven tomorrow morning. I'm sorry." she said.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I'm sure that Amy and Paul will keep me company this week." I nodded.

"Ok. Now I have to pack. Love you." she said kissing my hair.

"Love you too."

All of the sudden, too loud bangs came from the roof.

"What was that?" my mom asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Alek," I grumbled.

"What sweetie?" she asked, still looking up.

"It's probably nothing,"

"Ok, good night."

"Night." I said as she shut the door. I walked over to my window and climbed out onto the roof. "Nice landing." I sad to Alek. He was dressing in black jeans and a black sweat shirt.

"Was I that loud?" he asked. He was lounging on his back. He was wearing dark fitted jeans and his black hoodie.

"My mom could hear you." I replied as I hugged myself, trying to warm myself up. I then realized that I was wearing flannel shorts and a black camisole. I looked down and my Victoria's secret bra was sticking out a bit. I pulled up my shirt quickly, my face reddening.

"Oops," he said, and sat down on the flat roof. "So what are you doing for spring break now?" he asked, obviously hearing my conversation with my mom.

"I'm not sure. Amy is going to Florida tomorrow," (I know I told my mom that she would stay with me so that she wouldn't be paranoid) "Paul is visiting Korea to see his family, and Jasmine is going to France with Valentina, so I'm all alone and bored." I pouted and sat down.

"I can keep you entertained," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and it set the butterflies in my stomach free.

"I got to go finish my history essay," I said, swooping into my window. When my two feet hit the floor in my room, I smiled and bit my lip.

I would take him up on that offer if he wasn't a player.

I sat down and grabbed my iPod, skipping a few songs until I go to one of my favorites. 'True Love' by Ke$ha, featuring Katy Perry. I put my iPod touch back onto its dock and started singing it. I'm not a really good singer, but I can carry a tune… sort of…

"_The way you smell, the way you dress, is so perfect_," I giggled. _He_ was so perfect.

Then I realized that he could hear me. I groaned at that thought. He would know that I listen to it on repeat almost every night.

"What's the matter?" Alek said, climbing into my window, obviously hearing my groan.

"Nothing," I said, switching the song. The next song that came up was 'You Belong With Me'. Was my iPod trying to annoy me?

"How come you play that song every night, over and over again?" he asked sitting on my bed across from me.

"No reason. I just like it." I said, picking up my history book and placing it on my lap. I flipped through the pages looking for something to add onto my history paper.

"Really? I thought it would be about some insanely handsome blond from England."

"You mean Tom Felton? The guy who plays Draco in Harry Potter? Well yeah, I guess that would apply to him," I said without looking up.

"Good night, Chloe. See you tomorrow," Alek said with a sigh, climbing out my window.

Was that hurt that just played out on his face? I couldn't tell, he had masked it so quickly. I let out a sigh.

**see that button down there? see it! he wont let me update until he gets some lovin'!**


End file.
